


Save Me

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [15]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Epic Bromance, M/M, Syn and Matt make up, Syn's an asshole when he's horny, The First Time, nervous Zacky is so adorable, pouty Shads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Synyster needs consoling and it turns out, Zacky's pretty good at it."But you look so good these days. I've noticed that you're buff now...and don't think I don't know why."





	Save Me

Shadows woke up with a headache and a terrible realization at what he had done the night before. He grabbed his phone and winced when he saw that yes, he had really texted her that.  
"Shit." He collapsed back on the bed.  
Someone knocked on his door.  
"Syn?" He really hoped it was him. Sure enough, when he raised his head, there Gates was, looking like he was in just as bad a shape, slumped against the door frame in his sweatpants.  
"Syn--I am so sorry, dude--" He looked up as his brother sat on his bed.  
"No need, Matt--"  
"No, listen, Syn. I've been a real asshole, blaming you for things that are out of your control. I do understand, I promise, I'm just being jealous. I realize watching that video may have been the hardest on you, and I just made it worse. Please don't feel guilty, we all put you in a terrible position and I hate that. Forgive me?" Matt laid back on his pillow, begging one of his best friends.  
"Shads...of course," Syn smiled, happy that they were reconciled, "Uhhh, you know we have to watch it again."  
Shadows handed him his phone, "I wish that was the worst of it."  
Syn woke up his phone and read his text, "Matt, you didn't...Wait, what did she promise you?"  
Shadows looked up, just now remembering that Zacky had been the only one who knew, "After....after we both slept with other people, I started having those nightmares...so she promised me she wouldn't sleep with anyone else for awhile."  
"Matt, you have to understand how impossible that's going to be for her."  
"I know. After the video shoot, I told her I wasn't holding her to it anymore. Last night...I...just got too emotional...help me fix this, Syn. What do I tell her?"  
Syn smiled weakly, "I dunno, man, you fucked up pretty hard. This calls for the big guns. Zacky, get in here!" He yelled as Matt rolled his eyes.  
Zack ran in and plopped on the bed, "You two love birds make up?"  
Syn ignored it and showed him the phone screen. Zacky gawked, "Matt! What the fuck! She doesn't deserve that!"  
"You think I don't know that?!?" He groaned face down in a pillow at this point. He then shot up, grabbing the phone, "I gotta tell her something."  
"Nononono--" Syn tackled him to get the phone back. Then Zacky grabbed it and started typing. Matt grabbed it back and insisted on starting.  
_Violet, you mean the world to me. Last night I was drunk and emotional after having watched the video. I wasn't ready to see you in Syn's arms. But I know it's not your fault and whether you would have or wouldn't have is not relative. I am so extremely, deeply sorry and I don't blame you if you're angry at me. I was a complete asshole. Please forgive me. And I do miss you._  
"That's good. You have to erase the last part, though." Zacky read it and deleted the part about missing her for him.  
"Fine." He sent it, so nervous.  
"Matt....why did that bother you, if her being with Zack didn't?" Syn finally asked, wondering what on earth the difference was.  
Shadows leaned over on an elbow, "Because that was my idea. I had control over it. I was there. All this happened without me being involved and that just made me lose it. It's stupid, I know."  
Syn couldn't help it, "Okay, what the fuck did you two do together?!"  
Matt rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't getting out of it this time, "They fucked and I watched, okay?!" He pushed Syn in the chest playfully and blushed.  
"Ahhhh. Makes so much more sense now." Gates nodded knowingly, "So then what happened?" Now he was just being a dick, "You jerk off?"  
Shadows kicked him off the bed and laughed, his blush deepening. They all stood up and headed out of the room. Zacky leaned over to Syn and whispered, raising an eyebrow, "She sucked him off, it was pretty hot."  
This earned him a swift kick in the ass.  
  
Violet woke up to the noise on her phone that signaled Matt had texted her--a snippet of him yelling "come here you fuckin' bitch". She snapped up in bed to read it.  
She fell back on the bed. Thank god, he wasn't still upset. His text the night before had almost driven her into another man's arms.  
_it's okay, Matt. That video is going to be rough for all of us. We just have to power through. I'm really happy you're not upset anymore. Let me know if you need anything._  
She paused after sending that much.  
_And I miss you, too._  
Shadows smiled when he got her first text and then hid his phone when she sent the second, laughing in relief.  
"She forgive you?" Zacky asked from the other couch, more than ready to push play and watch the video again.  
"Of course she did."  
They all watched it again, Brooks uncomfortable, Johnny and Zacky way too excited, Synyster and Shadows awkwardly shifting in their seats. Syn jumped up when it was over, adjusting himself, "Is it too early to start drinking? I'm gonna start drinking."  
Shadows followed him into the kitchen, grabbing him by the shirt, "You know better."  
  
Syn just skulked off to his room. Zacky made a lame excuse to go to his own room.  
Gates paced and twitched. God he needed a good fuck. It didn't help that he'd been getting it on a regular basis from Jade. He couldn't even call her up for phone sex because of the reception. He was desperate. Syn made up his mind and snuck into Zacky's room without knocking.  
There Zacky was, dick in his hand watching the video again, "Syn, what the fuck?!?"  
"Like we don't all know what you're doing in here," Syn walked nonchalantly towards the bed, standing over him, keeping his eyes locked with his startled green ones, "Ass in the air, Vengeance."  
"What?" Zacky squirmed, tucking it back in his pants and crawling farther back on the bed, "We-we haven't done that in ages, man...I don't know that I could take..." Zacky's ramblings faded when Syn crawled over him, nudging a knee between his legs.  
"You're so fucking adorable, Zack. Just think of her while I'm inside you. I know I will be." Syn leaned down and kissed his pillowy lips softly, silently begging Zacky for his permission. Zacky was tense and nervous, but caved when Syn's tongue invaded his mouth. Syn needed him, but was too proud to come out and beg for it. Zacky's hands nervously clung to Syn's hips as Syn went for Zack's pants. He tugged them down and eventually they wound up on the floor. Zacky scrunched up Syn's shirt so he'd take it off. When Gates tugged at Zack's shirt, he whined self consciously.  
"You know I don't like taking my shirt off..." He looked away from Syn's lusty gaze.  
"But you look so good these days. I've noticed that you're buff now...and don't think I don't know why." He grinned.  
When complimented, Zack blushed and took his shirt off, kind of enjoying the look on his partner in crime's face as he drug his eyes down what was now a nicely formed torso. When Syn produced a small bottle of lube out of nowhere, Zacky rolled his eyes, "What on....???"  
The question died on his lips as Syn kissed him again. The tall guitarist used his legs to separate Zack's further, nudging a finger in slowly. Zacky broke away, moaning. Syn had forgotten how much he actually enjoyed Zack's reactions. Zack had forgotten how much he actually enjoyed Syn's fingers. When he pressed in further, Zack closed his eyes and arched his back a little, rolling his hips.  
"You like that, don't ya Zacky?" He whispered into his ear.  
"Syn--" Zack was whimpering now, "One more--please--"  
Syn loved when he begged, loved being able to give him what he wanted. He added a finger and Zack got hard again. He moved his fingers to try and prepare him for what was next.  
"Just imagine if she was here doing this to you," Syn sat back on his heels, watching Zack writhe under his fingers.  
Zack choked out a laugh, "I'd never let her do this to me--I'd be doing it, uhhh, to her--Christ, Syn...." Zack grabbed onto the bedpost and gave Syn a look that told him to go on.  
Syn bit his lip, undid his jeans and slid them only down off his hips. He palmed his own erection, tugging at it before running his lubed fingers over it. Syn settled over Zacky, a little more serious now.  
Their lips met, tongues playing.  
"Just relax, Zacky..." He found the little guitarist and pushed in.  
A high cry escaped Zack's lips and his face winced as he closed his eyes tight. His hands gripped the bedposts tighter as he gasped and cried out.  
"Zacky, shhhh," Syn used his lips to distract him, kissing him and his neck. The initial intrusion of Syn's fairly good sized dick always took Zack by surprise. Syn began slowly rolling his hips, though, and those other feelings finally showed up.  
"Uhhhhh...fuck, Syn---" Zack arched his back again, his green eyes rolling back in his head.  
Syn smiled, glad it wasn't too bad for him this time. He rocked his hips a little faster, a little deeper. Fuck, his tight little Zacky felt so good, gripping him mercilessly, "Zacky, nnn--"  
Zack smiled that adorable smile up at him, "Good?"  
Syn winced and barely stuttered, "S-so g-good--"  
Zacky's smile melted into another groan as Syn picked up his pace, burying himself with every stroke. Zack reached for his own cock and Syn slapped it away.  
"What the--Syn!" Zack whined.  
"I wanna make you come without you touching yourself," Syn sat back on his heels again, pausing, "Just watch."  
When he started thrusting again, Zack almost cried with pleasure. It was a completely different angle that they'd never tried and sent shivers of electricity through his whole body. Soon those waves became more concentrated.  
"Syn--ahhhh!" Zack bucked his hips one last time as his come striped his belly and chest.  
"Zack, fuck...." When Syn watched Zack come it made his finish take over. They rode the last shivering waves together, happy looks of abandonment all over their faces.

  
After they both cleaned up, Syn collapsed on his stomach next to Zack, who laid on his back, hands behind his head, smile playing at his pouty lips.  
Syn looked over at him, "You know what this means to me, Zack...I just get so...tight, so agitated." His moments of bare honesty and non-smartassyness were rare, but he wanted his right hand left-handed man to know he was appreciated.  
Zack's beautiful green eyes just stared at the ceiling, "You don't need to thank me, Syn. I was pretty restless, too. Is it weird that a woman drove us to this?"  
Syn laughed, "Right? Wonder how she reacted to that text last night..."  
"Didn't you say Jade was going to help keep her distracted?"  
Syn sat up groggily, "You're right." He grabbed his phone and texted Jade.  
_so what were you up to last night?_  
_dragged Violet to a Yankees party. She met someone. Not sure if you should tell Matt or not, but they're going out next weekend and I wouldn't want him to find out some other way_  
They both stared at the text, blinking.  
"I would have no idea how to tell him this." Syn whispered.  
"Me, neither... he's gonna be heartbroken."  
They both vowed to figure it out later, wanting nothing else but a nap.  
  
It was late 2010 and Syn and Zacky were inseparable. Both had discovered their addictions were getting so out of hand that they'd wind up just like the Rev if they didn't reel it in. Matt and Johnny were too deep in their own grief, their own addictions, to notice anything or anyone else. The sober pair vowed to watch over the other pair. Zack and Syn spent most of their spare time either smiling and telling Jimmy stories, or crying over Jimmy stories. It's how they worked through it.  
One night, completely sober, the two hung around Shadows' house at the beach. M. and Johnny had passed out early, one on his bed by himself, Johnny with a girl. They had hung out at their hometown bar all night. Pretty girls were all over all of them, but Syn had sworn off sex until he could figure some things out. This had Syn high strung and pissed off. He lashed out at pretty much everyone by the end of the night. Zacky didn't take a girl home because he knew he needed to watch Syn, just like Syn made sure he didn't drink. By the time the other two had passed out, Syn was calling Zack names and hurting his feelings.  
"Okay, Syn, that's the line! I love you, dude, but snap out of it! You are hurting your friends! Stop being a dick! Just go masturbate, Jesus!!" Zack did his best to get in his face.  
Syn hunched over, embarrassed but still restless, "I'm sorry, Zack...I've told you--"  
"I know, I know, masturbating doesn't help."  
"Well, it doesn't," Syn stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat down next to Zack on the couch, "I really am trying not to take this out on you guys. But I need it...I need the contact, the heat, the rush...it's not the same alone."  
"Syn, I'm sorry you're going through this. I wish I could help. Trust me, I understand. I need a drink so bad I think I would kill for one. Just anything to take that edge off..." Zack put an arm around Syn's shoulder, hoping that would help. What it did, though, was light Syn's skin on fire. He turned towards Zack, leaning in and brushing his full lips with his before Zack could pull away. But he didn't pull away. He froze. His large, innocent looking green eyes stared at Syn questioningly. His heart rate skyrocketed as he swallowed nervously. Before he could register why, Zack put his fingers through Syn's hair and kissed him again.  
Something inside Syn snapped, like it always did, and he climbed over Zack, leaning him back on the couch. They felt like two awkward teenagers, even though they were best friends in their late twenties.  
Syn stood up and yanked Zack into a bedroom. They found lube stashed somewhere. They fumbled with their jeans. It was the only time they bothered doing it under the covers.  
"How do we do this?" Syn braced himself over Zacky when they were both buck naked.  
"I don't know, but you better not just shove that thing inside me!" Zack looked so nervous. Why was he turned on by this? He loved pussy.  
"Fingers first?" Syn was kinda grossed out, but he'd done it with girls and it wasn't bad. Zacky nodded hesitantly. The first time he did it to Zack, he was paralyzed by how much Zack enjoyed it and by how much he enjoyed that Zack enjoyed it.  
"Fuck, Zack, since when are you so fuckin hot?" Syn panted.  
Zack writhed underneath him, barely able to breathe or speak, "I dunno Brian...but t-that's, uuhhhh, fucking....in-incredible--" And as Syn started moving two fingers around, Zacky came right then, arching back into the pillows as the ropes took over.  
Syn gasped for air watching him, immediately spreading his legs further and pushing into his best friend. Zack cried. Syn consoled, not sure how he was staying hard. Zack pushed on his chest, fighting until Syn finally got him to relax. Then, eventually, came two of the best orgasms of their rock star lives.  
The two guitarists lay next to one another, curiously okay with everything.  
"Zack...that was...just what I needed. You have no idea how much better I feel."  
"Me, too, buddy. I guess it doesn't matter how we feel better, we just want to feel."  
"Jimmy's up there laughing hysterically, calling us homos right now," Syn grinned.  
Zack laughed, "You know he wouldn't care. Fucker'd probably want in on it, he loved us that much."  
During that first year, they did that plenty of times when the need to use got out of control. But after that, as they both got used to being sober, they needed it less and less. Zacky eventually felt comfortable drinking a little--and got married--and Syn started having sex with women again. They didn't share this with the band because it wasn't any of their business and they were too drunk or high to understand anyway...  
  
By the time they had hooked up at Seneca Lake, it had been two years.  
They even showered together, not wanting to be apart. When they both came out of Zack's room, no one thought it was weird.  
Zack warily looked at Shadows, who sat on the back porch with a guitar.  
"He looks so calm, better than he's looked in months," Zacky dreaded what they were about to do.  
Syn patted his cute little ass, "C'mon, we gotta."  
They sat on either side of him on the porch swing. Seeing the looks on their faces, he put down the guitar.  
"What the fuck is it now, guys? I was just starting to enjoy myself."  
"We know...We only want to tell you this so you have as much time to process it as possible..."  
Matt looked from Syn to Zacky, lifting an eyebrow in question.  
"Violet's got a date next weekend. He's a baseball player. Jade set them up."  
"That whore." He referred to Jade.  
"Hey!" Syn slapped his arm, "I know you didn't mean that--"  
"Yes I did." He was pouting like a kid, folding his arms.  
Zacky turned towards him, "You can't blame her. This needs to happen if you two ever expect to move on."  
"I know...is it someone you would know?" M. looked at Zacky, since he didn't care at all about baseball.  
"No. Apparently he's in the minors right now but will probably be brought up next year to the Yankees. He's six foot seven..." Zacky was just flat out flabbergasted.  
"Now why the fuck would you tell me that, Zack?" Matt put up his hands. Zack shrugged, "And, the minors? How old is this kid? Cradle robber."  
Shadows tried not to ask but couldn't help it, "Have they...yet?" He said it in a soft, embarrassed voice.  
Syn sighed, "I guess they kissed, but that was it."  
Knowing how fast Violet tended to move, this was somewhat of a relief. He then still had to deal with the idea of her kissing someone else and then next week who knows.  
"Thanks for telling me, guys. I know you're just looking out for me....can I be alone now?"  
M. stayed out there for the rest of the day, barely eating but drinking plenty--writing, drawing, playing his guitar, staring out at the view. They had taken his phone, which he knew was for the best.


End file.
